


Put a Spell on You,& Now You're Mine

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Hearts Day left a sour taste in my mouth. After so many bad teen-shows about kids not hooking up until the very end it makes a girl antsy. So here's how True Hearts Day should've ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Spell on You,& Now You're Mine

Nothing belong to me.

FNOIE3RH749HINCEOIWEGR983RBFUIDJSEFINOEUW4FHBUCDJNSCVIOEKMWFOERO8UJ4789GHFUSDING90E84HTY48HFNUERONGVI9W480HE7RY48U7SEDRCTVYGB

The fairies were fluttering, the cakes were moist and Kitty stole enough keys to open a store. It was a wonderful party for everyone.

Everyone not named Raven Queen.   
Even when surrounded by her contagiously giddy friends the little witch felt cold inside her chest.   
The generous, good side of her swelled with happiness when Ashlynn declared whom her Prince Charming was. The stupid, selfish, miserable side of her dropped like a penny in a well when Raven thought of how she lost a chance to be with an actual Prince Charming.

Watching Maddie futterwaggen never got old, because every single time another body part learned a new way to spend. Despite this, Raven dethatched herself from herself from her dancing friends. She went the east hallway where she could call it a night. Raven’s intent was to check her iMirror for the spell on how to teleport herself back to her dorm.

Spells were like math; one wrong thought in practice and she’d end up with her head opened like a walnut. The rebel princess studied the instructions carefully. She then painted the image of her dorm bed in her mind.

Sucking noises interrupted her thoughts of purple& black pillows with three-sunglass-wearing plushies. From around the corner of her eye, Raven saw pigtails engulfed in an embrace.

Seeing the not-so-little Dutch boy hooking up with Ms. Peep was not what Raven needed to see just then.

She pushed away a bad joke in her head, and concentrated on the spell. The dark-haired magic-girl felt the warm, tingling energy of her magic run around in her veins. Raven felt the floor beneath her shoes go soft and the familiar sound of whooshing when her being was pulling between dimensions.

After the tingles receded, Raven felt the chill of being on the outside of a castle. She opened her violet eyes to see she had only transported outside the building she was just in.

“What a waste.” She muttered to herself, walking would’ve taken less energy. 

“You’re telling me.” A boyish voice muttered in mutual annoyance.

Raven’s shoulders tensed when she turned to her left. She watched Dexter Charming blink and lose color. He seemed to be surprised to see her as well.

“Oh. Dexter. Hi.” Raven smiled widely; she knew it probably looked fake but it was the best she could do.

“Hey…Robin- Raven. Ra-veen. Uh, hey. You.” The shy prince stuttered.

“Hexellcent party, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dexter said as he chewed on his lips.

This is so awkward I could melt, Raven thought to herself. But this could be worst, so I might as well just cast a truth spell on myself.

“I’m sorry about earlier but I’m really, honestly happy for you and Cupid.” Close-ish to the truth.

Dexter stopped chewing on his lips to say. “Thanks you….you and Cu- I mean me and Cupid?”

“Yeah, she’s a sweetheart and I always though you guys looked close and good together, so yeah, it’s great- everything great about…it. You and her, I mean.” And the award for most redundant speech goes to….

Not unlike an insane person, Dexter began to shake his head and blather incoherently.

“Wait- wait –wait, she and I, she and me- and mean weam, we are never, I’m- I mean we’re not- oh Grim, BLAH!” The young not-so smooth Charming was just realizing how he and is confidante looked like to other fairy tales.

It had occurred to Raven she hadn’t heard Dexter talk much before. She knew he was the quiet type but she just then realized he’d yet to say more than fifty words directly to her before. 

“Um, Dex?” Raven asked gently.

The bespectacled prince was not-so-gently fist-pumping his head with guilt when Raven approached him. She looked like the moon, if the moon was a hot-goth girl.

“Dexter, this might be humiliating for both of us but I need to ask something.”

The hipster prince knew where she was going, he tried not to squint his eyes and appear as if someone set him on fire.

“Did you mean what you said in the poem you gave me?” The Evil Queen’s daughter asked.

His fists were clenching and he wished he remembered how breathing worked. Say absolutely nothing, Dexter thought as he nodded his head.

To his delight and terror, Raven smiled brightly.

“Okay. That’s nice.” Raven said with her hands folded in front of her.

Her smile was lovely, but Dexter found the moment anti-climatic; like it was in the process of building up higher.

“Uh, nice?” Dexter managed; not even his pet jackaloppe knew how hard that was for him.

The prince was up against a wall with the ghoul of his dream staring him down.

“Yeah- it was…magical. It was so weird it made me think straight. I really liked it.” Raven explained to him, looking at her spikey bracelet as she did.

Oh gort, Dexter had exactly what he always dreamed of happening happen to him and he felt like he wasn’t there. It was an out of body sort of experience that made him imagine he was watching Raven talk to someone who looked a lot like him.

Raven sensed he was petrified and stepped back. “I feel like I’m talking too much.”

“That’s the best thing for right now. Seriously.” The scarf-wearing boy let slip.

He was like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered; Raven found it adorable.

A good princess would’ve let Dexter unclench his jaw and act like a proper gentleman because that was traditional. However, tradition was a relic that needed an update. 

With her scary beautiful eyes cutting into his core, Dexter stood still as Raven walked even closer to him.

Do something, do something, do something….she smells like gingerbread, Dexter thought as the girl’s face came up to his. Raven planted a soft little peck on cheek.

“Please don’t be scared of me.” The witch softly asked him.

“I absolutely am.” Dexter told her, and then watched her face drop in hurt.

“I’m horrified and sick to my stomach.” The prince admitted, then abruptly grabbing her hot-moon-face. “And I love it.”

There was something poisonous about Raven’s lips; while they were normal, raspberry-lipgloss-tasty in the physical world there was a dangerous side effect to continued contact with them.   
They made Dexter unlike himself; he grabbed face, and then the left hand took her neck while the right arm pulled her closer. The back of his left hand felt her feathery high-collar while his arm snaked its way to her stomach.

Raven’s hands rested on his shoulders. She tried not to think too much about the falling glasses between their noses.

With an unnecessary dryness beginning in his throat, Dexter pulled away from Raven. She was disoriented and funny looking; that was when Dexter realized his glasses fell between them. They rested in the space between his scarf and her boobs.  
Dexter blushed as he put his specs back on. Raven still had her eyes closed.

She slowly opened them to give Dexter a careful stare; it wasn’t very warm. It was like she was studying him scientifically.

“And that was…” Raven tried to start to say.

“Yeah?” Dexter asked, becoming anxious for a good report on his romantic act. It was a Charming thing to be excellent in such activities.

Raven smiled, shrugged and then began laughing. Dexter did not feel great when she started laughing but as she put her head on his chin, he began giggling as well.

“Oh Grim, we almost didn’t let this happen!” Rave exclaimed, still laughing. “I was just about to poof home and avoid talking to you for the rest of ever after!”

“I know! I probably would’ve let you! Oh sweet fairy song, that would’ve been so stupid!”

“Just not talking about this- at all! Letting the tension build; what idiots do that?” 

“Oh Habbey!”

“Huh?” Raven was still smiling, despite the confusion from her prince’s funny habits.

“Sorry, new at talking. To you. But I like it so much!” Dexter said as he felt Raven’s skull belt on his pants.

“Me too, well not that’s its new but, oh who cares, you know what I mean!” The happy girl said as she peaked his lips again.

Looking in his bright blue eyes, Raven felt 100% good for the first time ever.

“This. Is. Perfect.” Raven stated, fixing his crooked tiara. 

“Don’t jinx me for saying this, but you may have just jinxed us.” The pessimistic prince told the wickedly awesome girl.

Raven was about to defend herself when a little ‘a-hem’ came from the right of them. It was Lizzie Hearts, looking positively murderous with annoyance.

The still-embraced couple stared at her, waiting to hear her scream ‘Off with your heads’!!

Lizzie crossed her arms and cordially said, “You hethans stole my first kiss.”

Dexter blinked in confusion as Raven questioned her villainous-classmate, “Actually, it was my first kiss and-”

“No! Mine! Like everything is mine!” The princess with the face-tattoo stated as she walked up to the wary two.

Without warning, Lizzie pulled Raven’s face into her diamond gloved hand. Dexter watched the story-book villainesses liplock, though Raven’s eyes were wide open.  
His mouth dropped open but before he could object, Lizzie squeezed his cheeks into a pucker.

After they both got what she deserved, the Red Princess said, “I’d say… well you know the my spiel, however it’ll be more fun to watch the Royals eat you two up.”

Lizzie licked her lips then walked away with her nose high in the air.

The stunned fairy tales stood against the wall. The moon had shifted so they were n the shadows.

“Do you want to remember what just happened?” Raven asked.

“Everything except the parts with Lizzie. She bite me.” The prince admitted, feeling a sting in the edge of his mouth.

“Oh, sweetie.” Raven put an index finger to his bruised bottom lip.

She applied the tiniest bit of pressure; it released just enough healing magic to make the purple coloring go away.

Feeling better than ever before, Dexter pushed back the feelings of disturbia he felt whenever a Wonderland creature came near him. 

“I am so writing a song about this.” The prince geeked out, letting most of Raven go. Except for her hand.

“Promise we can sing it together?” Raven would never let Apple know, but she loved singing. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry to say but you’re with the Prince Charming that doesn’t sing well. At all.” Dexter tried to keep his older brother’s soothing, melodious voice out of his mind.

“Sorry, but I stopped listening after you said ‘I’m with my very own Prince Charming’. The one I like best throughout the land.” Raven told him, feeling a new sort of electricity circulate in her veins.


End file.
